Mine
by Doctor.Uta
Summary: Really, Sena is too irresistible for his own good. Luckily, his boyfriend Riku comes up with a solution for that. Riku/Sena many onesided/Sena. Don't like? Easy: don't click. Happy reading!


The running back couple relax against the living room couch, paying little attention to the t.v. in front of them, showcasing a (no surprise) football game. Riku lays his head on the lovely brunet's lap, as his fingers mess with the locks of snow. Riku has a look of contemplation that Sena cannot help but worry about, and he makes it known by his inquisitive stare. Riku relents with a sigh and moves from his (super) comfy position on his lover's lap to face him instead. Sena is about to ask what's wrong until Riku interrupts him with a unexpected statement.

"I don't want you to go near Shin."

Sena blinks owlishly at his lover. "But why? Shin-san is my rival, and furthermore, we run together on the weekends; what am I supposed to say to him: 'Sorry I can't run with you, my boyfriend wants me to avoid you?' Also, Deimon and Ojou have a practice game tomorrow which means I have to see him, and he's a linebacker, and a fast one at that, so I can't help it if I get tackled. "

"That's the thing - don't you notice him groping your chest when he spear tackles you?!"

"..." Sena is shocked speechless, his mouth amusingly wide open, aghast at such a question.

"Also, he stays on top of you just a bit too long to be considered innocent." Riku taps his finger on his chin, and then concludes, "In fact, don't go near any linebacker - at all."

"Huh?!" The white-haired boy twitched at the exclamation, thinking of a certain scar-face that's too friendly with his Sena.

"I mean it - save for Akaba, Hiruma, and Yamato, pretty much everyone that wants to jump your bones is a linebacker: Kakei, Shin, Mizumachi, Juumoji, do you see where I'm getting at?"

"But-but how- I mean, we're all friends! Why would they want me?! Besides, I don't even think of them that way, only you! And-" He slaps his hands over his mouth, his rubicund blush getting darker as the grin on Riku's face grows larger. The Seibu running back kisses the adorable-looking Sena on his forehead, and hugs him, nuzzling into his neck. Really, that boy is too cute - no wonder everyone wants to bed his boyfriend.

Thinking about it made him a little annoyed; why can't they see that he's off limits? What, does he have to put a sign on him or mark him? Hmm, the latter doesn't seem that bad... smirking impishly, Riku bites the back of sena's neck, hard enough for a dark purplish mark to appear for everyone but Sena to see. Sena pulls away with a yelp and a flushed face, although he can't discern it as embarrassment or anger (either way, he still looks adorable).

Riku can't help but laugh. Sena pouts and waits for him to stop, despite the fact his face alight with joy is really cute. The laughter dies into chuckles and ends with a sigh. Riku lightly smiles at the brunet. "Just promise me that you'll be careful around those guys. I won't lie, I get a little jealous when you're around them." Sena nods an affirmative, pleased that he's being honest to him about his feelings. "Good." He kisses his forehead again, just because he likes the effect the action has on the brunet.

Silence takes control of the room once again as Riku lies down on Sena's lap like before, and just be in each other's presence. Unfortunately, Riku's phone vibrates in his pocket, reminding him of his parents that are waiting for him to come home. He sits up with a small frown that matches his boyfriend's as they walk to the door. They part with a small kiss and Sena watches Riku slowly disappear from his vision.

Sighing, he closes the door and heads to his room, where he lies down on his futon and does nothing. Sure, he does nothing all the time, but at least he does it with his lover; it seems lonelier without him as Sena realizes how big of a part of his life Riku is.

He resolves to sleep, since it's approaching evening and Sena wants to rest well if he plans on going head to head with Shin tomorrow. Thinking about the linebacker reminds Sena of his previous conversation with Riku and he groans. He wants to think Riku will always tell the truth... but with the ridiculous claim of his friends wanting him in... that way, it's really hard to believe. He huffs and tries not to think of it too much; he figures that when he goes to the practice game, he'll see for himself what Shin and the others actually think of him.

* * *

Sena didn't get much sleep at all.

Throughout the whole night, he mulled over Riku's words and when morning rolled around, he was exhausted. He couldn't even bring himself to run, instead opting for a lazy walk. Now, as he runs 200 laps around the school, a large raw steak attached to his back and Cerberus hot on his heels, he pays for his "fucking around" as Hiruma puts it. He seems especially pissed off today, he was glaring at Sena the entire morning, and his stare continues to follow his back. Speaking of annoyed blonds, Juumonji seems irked, too, ever since Sena tried to greet him this morning. Instead of the usual reply, the scarred man stayed silent and tense.

When the White Knights finally arrive, Sena is lying half-dead in front of the school entrance, Cerberus on his back with the meat in his mouth. A few of the visiting team members offer a curious stare, while the others, like Takami and Sakuraba, merely sigh, writing this off as Hiruma's antics. The brunet hears approaching footsteps and barely lifts his head up to see a large hand offering to help him up. He weakly places his hand on it and is suddenly pulled up to his feet. He offers the helper, which happens to be Shin, his gratitude but stops when he sees the serious gaze. Inwardly, he wonders why does everyone seem on edge today.

But that doesn't matter now, they have a game to play.

When Sena leaves the locker room in full uniform, he's shocked to see the crowd sitting in the stands, patiently (in some cases, impatiently) waiting for the game to start. Oddly enough, the crowd consists of most of the teams he fought against - the Kyoshin Poseidons, the Bando Spiders, the Teikoku Alexanders, and-

Sena blushes at the wink he receives from his white-haired lover (thank goodness for the eye shield!)

- the Seibu Wild Gunmen.

He (tries to) gulp down any nervousness he feels as he tries to focus on the soon approaching game. He quickly runs up to his team and listens to his captain's talk, whose eyes seem to glance at him every once in a while, along with the wearer of the number 51.

_'This is going to be hell.'_

* * *

He hates the very few times he's right.

He rests his head against his locker, back in his casual clothes, tuckered out by the grueling game he recently played. It doesn't help that during said game, he felt four dark stares at the back of his neck. Today was both mentally and physically exhausting. He begrudgingly admits that Riku's is partly right about Shin - his tackles did seem to aim higher up than they should and when he was sent to the ground, he subconsciously counted the seconds the linebacker lingered above him. It was... kind of creepy.

He doesn't want to think about how Riku might be right about all the other things he said.

As he exits the club room, he's surprised to see seven people waiting outside (last he checked, he was the only one). Among those seven are Shin, Kakei, Mizumachi, Yamato, Akaba, Hiruma, and Juumonji - the very group of people he was told to avoid.

"Fucking shrimp," Sena turns his attention to the demonic quarterback. "I think I speak for all of us when I ask who the fuck gave you that hickey."

The running back gapes as he tries to make a response. "A h-hickey?! W-Where?! Did he-" He frantically looks for the hickey, pulling down his shirt to check for the mark and accidentally showing off his tan and tantalizing skin.

"Fuu, who is this 'he' you're referring to?" The red-haired man asks, with an especially scary glint in his eyes.

"A-ano, h-he is, um..." Sena stutters out the answer, but the name dies out before anyone could actually hear it.

_'Darn it, Riku, where are you!?'_

__"Sena!" Everyone turns to the approaching voice, Sena letting out a breath of relief when he sees white hair in the distance.

Shin, hearing him, turns back to his rival. "Eyeshield, is he..."

"The one who gave him the hickey? Then yes." Sena swivels to see his lover not even a foot away from him, and quietly "eeps" when a hand encircles his waist in a protective manner. Riku has a defiant look in his turquoise eyes, daring anyone to protest. Time passes, with Sena's blush grower darker by the second until Hiruma clicks his tongue.

"Fucking shorty, if you come to practice limping, there will be hell to pay." Sena sputters at the embarrassing words as his captain enters the club room, where he does the devil knows what.

"Eyeshield, I hope this doesn't interfere with our training. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to my team." The others give out similar excuses as the group disperses one by one. When Riku and Sena are left alone, the latter sighs and then glares (pouts).

"Why did you give me that hickey? It was embarrassing trying to answer them."

"I wanted them to know who's mine," One of his hands mischievously slides underneath Sena's shirt, causing him to mewl. "Now I have you all to myself."

A bullet shoots through the door and in between the two running backs, a yell following it. "Fucking shorties, don't fuck each other in front of the club room!"

The embarrassed duo then sprint to Sena's house, hoping their blushes would disappear when they arrive.

* * *

I'm horrible, I really am. Writing this one shot when I should be doing something productive, like homework or updating my other multi-chapter stories...

So anyway! What do you think? This was previously an omake for one of my stories that evolved into... well, this. They're too cute. ^^

I'm in a huge writing mood as of late, so maybe, MAYBE, I might write out some updates for Watch (my nickname for it - I made the title so long :'D) or Duty.

I'll see ya when I see ya!

- Failure-chan


End file.
